It is known that various types of container can be used to contain items of media. For example, a cassette or depository can be utilized to store flexible items of media such as, but not limited to, currency notes, checks, tickets, giros and the like.
Such media containers are often used in self-service terminals such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, change machines and the like.
In such machines, it is important that when an item of media is to be removed from the container in which it is held, the item of media is removed without error.
Another problem when removing items of media from a container is that if the container becomes empty, this fact should be notified promptly to a user of the self-service terminal. An empty condition may also be signaled to a remote location to enable a service provider to refill the terminal so that service at the terminal can resume as soon as possible. Also, a user of the terminal is notified promptly which avoids wasted time and thus provides the user with an improved quality of service.
Certain solutions have been proposed to overcome these and other related problems, for example, multiple sensors can be provided in or close to the container to determine when the container is empty or is about to become empty. However, the cost of such sensors is often relatively substantial and the sensors and circuitry required to operate them can be prone to error. Also, the sensitivity of the sensors is questionable and on occasion false condition signals can be generated when the items of media which are to be removed do not entirely match expected item parameters. For example, when the items of media are in sheet form those sheets may include one or more small or large through holes such as perforations or slits which can lead to false readings being generated.
Another related problem is that the containers used to hold the items of media often include a pusher plate which is utilized to urge the items of media in the container into a pick up region where the items may be removed. On occasion, this pusher plate mechanism can become stuck or fail to operate in a predictable manner. Such non-ideal operation can lead to the false diagnosis of an empty container if items of media still in the container are not presented correctly at an expected pick up region.